


Golden Mornings

by kermittedd



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Choking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Finger Sucking, Hickeys, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Neck Kissing, Worship, mentions of gods, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kermittedd/pseuds/kermittedd
Summary: George thinks Dream deserves to be worshipped as a God, and he’s more than willing to do the worshipping.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	Golden Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> i will always be a sucker for soft morning fics
> 
> also this is my first time writing anything remotely nsfw, so it’s more writing practice than anything else

* * *

Golden sunlight dapples the bedsheets as it flits inside the room from between the blinds. George sighs contentedly, his fingers running through the hair of his sleeping boyfriend, who lays on his stomach beside him. He watches the rhythmic rise and fall of the other boy’s chest, admires the freckles that speckle his face, arms, chest, and back. 

As the sun rises higher into the sky, he admires the way the light reflects off his boyfriend’s hair, giving Dream a metaphorical halo. Now that he thinks about it, George wouldn’t be surprised if Dream was an angel. Fallen from heaven, and George was lucky enough to have had him land in his arms. 

Why Dream had chosen him of all people, he’d never understand. George didn’t think there were any words in the English language to truly describe Dream. Dream was, for lack of better words, ethereal. Kind, selfless, beautiful without a doubt, and so much more.

George could go on for hours about just how amazing Dream truly was, and had subjected Dream to his rants more times than he could count. The rants just left Dream a spluttering, blushing mess, and he often nervously laughed them off. But George meant every word.

Dream deserved the world, and George was going to make sure he understood it. 

He’s shaken from his train of thought when he feels his boyfriend rouse beside him. Groaning as he shields his eyes from the sun, Dream attempts to sit up, only to flop back down out of pure laziness. George chuckles. 

“Morning, sleeping beauty.” 

Dream grumbles something incoherent and closes his eyes once more, letting out a large sigh. 

“Can we just have a lazy day today? I don’t think I could get up if I tried.” 

George approves of the suggestion, and they settle into a comfortable silence. George’s fingers continue to thread through Dream’s hair, and he smiles softly as his now conscious boyfriend leans into the touch. 

They stay that way for a while. The passage of time is lost to them in moments like these, too busy enjoying each other’s company to care about how much time is passing. Eventually George lays his head back down on his pillow, now face to face with Dream. 

He smiles softly at Dream as he blinks open one eye, roused by the sudden movement. 

“What’re you doin’?” Dream slurs, burying his face back into his pillow. 

“Oh you know, just admiring the fact that I have a literal God in my bed.” 

Dream huffs amusedly, and turns so he is now lying on his back. He reluctantly sits up, stretching his arms high above his head. George admires the sight of his back muscles stretching, and giggles at the sight of his bed head. His giggles cease, however, as he once again notices the scars littering Dream’s back.

George hates those scars. Don’t get him wrong, he thinks the scars make Dream incredibly attractive, but the thought of anyone hurting his lover makes his stomach churn and his heart clench.

Leaning forward slightly, he places a soft hand on Dream’s back to steady him. Dream turns to him slightly, green eyes bright and curious. Leaning his head down, he places a gentle kiss on a scar located on Dream’s left shoulder. Dream sighs contentedly as George continues his ministrations, kissing the array of scars on his back, neck, and shoulders. 

“For as long as I am alive I swear to you, you will never receive another scar. I’d do anything if it meant never seeing you hurt again.” 

Dream shivered at the words and their implications. 

At some point George’s arms had found a home around Dream’s waist, and the two now sat against the headboard with Dream between George’s legs, back facing him. Eventually, George made his way back up to Dream’s neck, stopping there to leave small nips and kisses. Instinctively, Dream angled his head, giving his boyfriend better access to the left side of his neck. 

Nibbling softly at the skin there, George continued to speak. 

“I swear, you’re the most divine creature to walk this Earth. You must have been crafted by the Gods themselves. There’s no other explanation as to how you’re so perfect.” 

Dream gasped softly as George attached himself to his neck, sucking a hickey into the skin. He moved on to place another one on the junction where Dream’s neck met his shoulder, smirking at the gasp he received. His right hand slowly slid up Dream’s back and around his front, placing itself lightly onto his lover’s neck. His left hand intertwined itself with Dream’s. 

He squeezed slightly, and Dream’s head tipped slowly back to land on George’s shoulder. He continued on with his previous task, sucking more hickeys into the skin of his boyfriend’s neck. 

“You look so gorgeous covered in marks, my love.” 

Dream whined and writhed slightly in his boyfriend’s lap, only to settle down as the hand around his neck applied more pressure and further restricted his airway. The hand moved him slightly so now the right side of his neck was exposed, and he felt George move to continue placing marks on him.

_‘Those are going to be impossible to hide.’_

He gulped as the hand slid further up his neck and skinny fingers now prodded at his closed mouth. He opened with little resistance, and he hummed as the fingers slipped inside. Tears pricked his eyes as they pressed down on his tongue and slid further into his mouth, nearing the back of his throat. 

All the while George did not relent in marking him up, moving down slightly to place marks at the base of his neck and on the tops and backs of his shoulders. Dream was sure that by now the entire region of skin from his shoulders to his neck was covered in hickeys. 

The fingers were crueler now, pushing all the way to the back of his throat, enough to make him gag. Tears spilled down his cheeks, and he could feel drool beginning to make its way out of his mouth. He stared up at the ceiling, eyes hazy as he fell apart from his boyfriend’s ministrations. 

He didn’t know how long George continued for, but by the end his face was covered in tears and drool dripped down his chin, and he could only imagine the number of hickeys littering his skin.

He continued to stare at the ceiling for quite some time as he came out of his haze. George held him through it, pressing feather light kisses on his cheeks and jawline, whispering sweet nothings into his ears. 

Eventually George ushered him out of his lap, insisting on getting Dream water and possibly something to eat. Dream let him go, albeit reluctantly. After nearly drinking the entire bottle of water that was brought to him, and eating nearly two packages of raisins, he settled back into bed. 

Dream was out almost immediately. George smiled as he noticed the sight of his exhausted boyfriend. Placing a soft kiss on his forehead, he too settled into bed, pulling the covers high over both of their shoulders. He pulled Dream toward him, settling the other boy’s head on his chest. 

And as the sun slowly dipped further down, as morning turned to evening, George had no doubt in his mind that Dream had been a gift, a blessing from the Gods themselves. 

“Sleep well, my angel.” 

**Author's Note:**

> not my best writing i can tell you that, but hey that’s why i’m practicing.


End file.
